<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What's In A Name? A Nickname That Is. by RagingBookDragon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324418">What's In A Name? A Nickname That Is.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon'>RagingBookDragon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GreedFall (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Height Differences, Humor, Humorous Ending, M/M, Nicknames</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:28:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29324418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RagingBookDragon/pseuds/RagingBookDragon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He wasn’t sure when he noticed the difference between his and Vasco’s height, and if he was being honest, it was probably when they first met, but there were other things on his mind then, and poking fun at the captain in charge of getting them across the ocean didn’t seem like a smart idea. That being said, as soon as Vasco joined De Sardet on Cabral’s orders, the Legate had keyed into the fact that while the captain was rightly pissed at the situation, De Sardet found the knowledge, that Vasco was shorter than he, awfully amusing—Vasco however, not so much.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>De Sardet &amp; Vasco (GreedFall), De Sardet/Vasco (GreedFall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What's In A Name? A Nickname That Is.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bitches be all for the relationships with height differences where one makes fun of the other all the time. It's me. I'm bitches. Enjoy! -Thorne</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>            He wasn’t sure when he noticed the difference between his and Vasco’s height, and if he was being honest, it was probably when they first met, but there were other things on his mind then, and poking fun at the captain in charge of getting them across the ocean didn’t seem like a smart idea. That being said, as soon as Vasco joined De Sardet on Cabral’s orders, the Legate had keyed into the fact that while the captain was rightly pissed at the situation, De Sardet found the knowledge, that Vasco was shorter than he, <em>awfully amusing</em>—Vasco however, <em>not so much</em>.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>            De Sardet was too close to him. <em>Again</em>. He could feel the Legate’s body heat from the distance between them, and while that was something he could ignore, he couldn’t disregard the way the man’s smoky cologne made something smolder deep in his gut.</p>
<p>            After the fourth shift of De Sardet’s head, Vasco looked over, regarding him with a glower. “What are you doing?” he hissed, watching as the Legate’s eyes narrowed slightly, gaze shifting towards the docks.</p>
<p>            “Trying to imagine what it’s like to view the world through your eyes,” De Sardet remarked.</p>
<p>            “You’ve got a pair of eyes, do you not?”</p>
<p>            “I do,” he agreed, before turning a rather irritating smirk on Vasco. “But I figured you might see something that I don’t because of your…vertical challenge.”</p>
<p>            De Sardet enjoyed with an immense glee as Vasco’s jaw set, knowing that the Naut was no doubt grinding his teeth in his barely contained anger.</p>
<p>            “Really though, Vasco. Is it different? Do you see something—now where are you going?” he called after the captain with a grin, watching as he stomped off. “Careful you don’t fall into any puddles! Might be perilous for you! Even a trained Naut!”</p>
<p>            All that Vasco responded with was an obscene gesture thrown over his shoulder.</p>
<p>            “Now that’s not very nice, Vasco!”</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>            Surprisingly, De Sardet was an excellent cook, and an even better baker. He’d invited his companions over for a dinner the night after Vasco’s loyalty mission, fixing a, for a lack of a better word, feast for them—Vasco was sure there would be enough food left after to feed his entire crew, seconds even. That aside, he should’ve known that De Sardet was going to make some joke about his height, except he didn’t expect it in the way that it came to him.</p>
<p>            “I hope you’ve managed to save room for dessert,” De Sardet joked. “Because we still have that to finish off.”</p>
<p>            A groan sounded around the room and he took a moment to observe his group. Petrus and Síora had managed to save a bit of room, possibly Vasco as well, but Aphra and Kurt had their heads on the table, hands to their stomachs.</p>
<p>            “I think I’ll just make plates for the few of us while you two recover.”</p>
<p>            “Don’t you dare, De Sardet,” Aphra moaned, but her eyes held a look of determination. “If dinner was this good, then I know dessert will be too.” She waved at him. “Hit me with it.”</p>
<p>            De Sardet snorted, turning his eyes to his Master-At-Arms. “You as well Kurt?”</p>
<p>            “Damn straight,” the mercenary agreed, and the Legate went around the table, placing small plates in front of everyone.</p>
<p>            When he got back to his seat, he picked up his fork and looked at Vasco with a grin.</p>
<p>            “I think you’ll like this, Vasco,” he said. “It’s a strawberry…<em>shortcake</em>.”</p>
<p>            While a chorus of laughter seemed to flow around the table, Vasco merely glared daggers at the man across from him, who simply nodded at the dessert. Begrudgingly, he dug the fork into the cake and brought it to his mouth. And damned if the smart-ass giant wasn’t right—he <em>did</em> like it.</p>
<p>            “I take it you like it then?” De Sardet ribbed, waggling his brows, and before Vasco could stop himself, the tip of his boot was colliding with De Sardet’s shin, making him grunt, face twisting in a look of pain that gave Vasco pleasure to see.</p>
<p>            “Not exactly the answer I was looking for,” he winced.</p>
<p>            With a smirk, Vasco took another bite and chewed slowly, eyes narrowed in contentment as the man bent over slightly, no doubt massaging the place he’d kicked. After he finished, Vasco wiped his mouth with the cloth in his lap and met De Sardet’s eyes.</p>
<p>            “That was delicious, De Sardet. I wonder what it would be like if it had a bit of a <em>kick</em> to it?”</p>
<p>            De Sardet simply chuckled in return.</p>
<p>
  <strong>***</strong>
</p>
<p>            And of course, Vasco naively assumed that the childish taunting would dissipate in the course of their relationship, but that only seemed to egg De Sardet on to the point that Vasco was ready to strangle him whether he loved him or not.</p>
<p>            “So…if you’re going to call me Tempest in private, does that mean I get to pick a nickname for you?”</p>
<p>            Vasco didn’t even need to turn around in the man’s arms. “<strong>No</strong>,” he deadpanned, causing the other to snort.</p>
<p>            “Why not?” De Sardet questioned, tugging the Naut towards him until Vasco’s back touched the Legate’s chest.</p>
<p>            “Because it’s going to be something amusing to you and <em>not </em>to me.” He answered, eyes slipping shut when De Sardet’s hand started massaging just above his right hip.</p>
<p>            “I would <em>never</em> do such a thing to the man I love,” he declared, pressing his lips to the nape of Vasco’s neck.</p>
<p>            “You are so full of shit,” the Naut couldn’t help but mutter as he chuckled.</p>
<p>            “<em>Full of love</em>,” De Sardet corrected. “How about—”</p>
<p>            “<strong>No</strong>.”</p>
<p>            “You didn’t even let me finish!”</p>
<p>            “Don’t have to—the answer is <em>no</em>.” Vasco decided making the Legate sigh heavily.</p>
<p>            “Fine,” he groaned. “Relieve me of my greatest desire.”</p>
<p>            Though De Sardet fell silent, Vasco could feel his eyes on his back and after a minute, he grunted.</p>
<p>            “Oh fine. You get—<em>one</em>. One name.”</p>
<p>            “Hmm…I’ve got two.”</p>
<p>            Vasco’s mouth opened for a quick retort, but thinking against it, he instead asked, “What are they?”</p>
<p>            De Sardet smiled. “Ankle-biter?”</p>
<p>            “<em>Absolutely not</em>,” he warned, and the Legate chuckled. “What’s the other?”</p>
<p>            “The second? Oh, fickle thing. I was going to call you, <em>my honey</em>.”</p>
<p>            Vasco’s brows furrowed and he remarked, “That’s actually not so—”</p>
<p>            “<em>My honeybee</em>.” De Sardet interrupted. “<em>Because you’re small and you sting with a poisoned blade</em>.”</p>
<p>            For a moment, Vasco didn’t say a word, then silently he shifted in his lover’s arms until they were nose to nose, his golden eyes narrowed into a withering glare whereas De Sardet merely grinned.</p>
<p>            “I don’t think I’ve ever hated to love someone as much as I do in this moment in time, Tempest,” Vasco scowled.</p>
<p>            De Sardet lifted a hand and cupped his cheek, quipping, “As long as you still love me, <em>Honeybee</em>, I’ll take it.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>